


Mick's Unique Technique

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Multi, Protective Mick Rory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “I can’t believe he managed to make ‘no man left behind’ sound like a threat,” Barry giggled, not bothering to keep the surprise out of his voice as he snuggled into Len’s side, pulling the comforter more firmly around them.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 45





	Mick's Unique Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

“I can’t believe he managed to make ‘no man left behind’ sound like a threat,” Barry giggled, not bothering to keep the surprise out of his voice as he snuggled into Len’s side, pulling the comforter more firmly around them.

“Mick does have a unique technique when it comes to his special brand of threatening people without it actually being bluntly stated as such,” Len drawled, gently running the fingers of his right hand over Mick’s head, while using his left to rub circles into whatever part of Barry he could comfortably reach.

“S’not my fault,” Mick rumbled as he tucked his face more firmly into Barry’s neck, arms tightening around both his lovers as he let out a content sigh. “Sides, they should know by now, Red, not gonna play when it comes to you two.”

“Sap,” Len smirked, though his eyes did soften where neither Barry or Mick could see him.

"Only when it comes to you two," Mick murmured as he wiggled slightly before letting out another small sound of contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
